Oklahoma Girl
by KaylaRossR5
Summary: Kayla Cox has always wanted to be a actress, lucky for her she gets the part of Nikki, a recurring character in Season 3 of Austin & Ally. While there are on-screen romances, Ross is starting to fall for Kayla. Will this relationship work or will it say a finale "cut" to this never-was romance?
1. Chapter 1

Do you like me word play for the summary?

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

**Kayla's POV**

Ok, well I feel like sh*t today. I'm moving to California AND I haven't had breakfast yet. I get out of bed and I go get my white tank-top, jean shorts, black socks, and my checkered shoes. I go down stairs to use the bathroom and to change out of my pj's. My mom is packing up the rest of the kitchen supplies while I'm grab a cinnamon bun. "Kayla, did you pack up everything in your room?" my mom says. "Yes I did, I packed it up last night." I say. After our conversation, I went out side to my car to grab everything out of it. My older brother Declan(who is 18) and younger brother Josh(who is 16) came out of the house carrying boxes to put out in the moving truck. "Yo Kayla, do you know where dad is?" Declan yells. "I don't know and I don't give a crap!" I yell back. "Sheesh, someone's in a bad mood."

**Ross's POV**

Well,are neighbors are moving to New York and I really liked their daughter. Moms says that when the neighbors arrive we **ALL **have to greet them to the neighborhood and introduce ourselves. Riker told us the family has 3 kids one 18, one 17, and one 16. Rydel told us that they are moving from Kingfisher, Oklahoma.(1) We all agreed to act natural and play it cool until the new neighbors move in beside us. "Hey guys, what if the new neighbors' kids know who we are?" Rocky asked. "Rocky I'm surprised you said that because I'm willing to introduce myself to the if they already know who we are." Ratliff said, we all nodded. "Ok, lets stop asking questions and get to Hollywood Records(2), because we need to record acoustic versions of LOUDER. (3)

(1) That's where I live, Google it

(2)**I DONT OWN HOLLYWOOD RECORDS**(I wish I did)

(3)Don't own it either, but I'm gonna get it for my b-day(Sept 29)

Updated this so its longer.

_**Bye**_

Kayla

Thx you comeXonXgetXLOUD, you can help me write some of this story if you like to! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ** SORRY 4 THE LONG** **WAIT! **_I was grounded from the computer :(_

**_I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!_**

Onward with the story

**Kayla's POV**

After about 13 hours we finally get to our new house in California. I get out of the car and start opening the back of the truck when I catch a glimpse of a boy looking out of the top window of the neighboring house. He looked kinda cute with his blonde hair flopped just the right way(1) and when I start to get a good look at him, he moves away from the window."Damn" I thought.

_3 hours later_

We're finally done unpacking the moving truck and the car. I go up to my new room and its pretty damn big. I start to unpack my boxes until I see that boy again outside of my window. I start to notice that the cute blonde boy is Ross Lynch and I kinda let out a girly squeal and I'm guessing when he heard that he closed his blinds. "Damn" I thought again.

**Ross's POV**

I see the moving truck pull in the driveway into the neighboring house, so I'm guessing the new neighbors have arrived and I see a 17 year old looking girl with brown hair with oak highlights(2) walking towards the truck and and I think she saw me so, she turns towards me and starts to try to get a good look at me so I move away from the window.

_3 hours later_

I've been thinking about that girl I saw for 3 hours and I think I'm starting to like her a little.I go up to my room and right when I walk in I see that girl again. I'm thinking her room is right next to mine, so I'm thinking about throwing rocks at her window but while I was thinking about that I'm pretty sure she recognized me and I see her squeal, so i walk over to my blinds and shut them.

**I'm so sorry about the late update, like I said I was grounded from our computer for a week because I got mad at my brother because he wouldn't let me on the damn thing, so I stomped out of the room and my dad saw me and yelled at me, so I got grounded. :P**

To comeXonXgetXLOUD you can help me on this if you like to. :)

(1)Got off of A&A

(2)Is that even a real type of highlight?

_Lots of Love_

_Kayla_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Details and comments are at the bottom and** **SORRY ABOUT THE REALL LONG WAIT!**

******Kayla's POV**

Well, Ross now thinks I'm a crazy fan girl and will try to avoid eye-contact with me so he doesn't make me squeal every time I see him. I walk downstairs and see Josh and Samantha trying to hook up the TV, "Kayla can you help us with the TV, we want to play video games." Josh says. "Fine, but after this we're getting the WiFi turned on. I wanna video chat with Ashlee." I say. "Ok, but you and Samantha are doing the heavy lifting." Josh says.

_Thirty minutes later _

"We're done!" I say exhausted. "Yay" Josh says sarcastically. "Can we get the WiFi turned on now?" I ask. "Now?, I wanna get a drink. Kayla can you get us some drinks please?" Samantha asks me. "Fine, but pay me first." I demand. "Whatever, here three dollars." Josh says. I take the money and walk into the kitchen and grab three cups from the cupboard and open the fridge. "Hey,what do you guys want?" I yell. "Mt. Dew"(1) Josh yells back. "Same" Samantha yells back."Okay,got it." I yell back at them. I get the Mt. Dew from the fridge and pour it into the three glasses and start to walk back to the living room when I hear the door bell ring."I got it." my mom says from the porch."Come in." I hear her faintly. In like five seconds I drop all three glasses." Hi I'm Rydel, but judging by your scream I guess you already know we are?" I nod slowly. "What was that shattering noise?"Samantha said walking into the kitchen."OMFG, ITS R5!" she squeals. "Hi" I hear in unison from the group. "Told ya they would already know we are." Rocky says. "Whatever." Ross says. "You must be our new neighbors." Riker says. "Yes we are, but I don't know your names, they do (pointing at me and Samantha),but I don't." mom says. "Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff or Ellington both are fine, Ryland, and me Rydel." Rydel finishes from pointing at who's who. "Well nice to meet you Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, Ryland, and Rydel." mom says. "Nice to meet you to." they say in unison." Kayla can you please clean up that mess, someone might step on the broken glass." mom says. "Fine, by the way I'm Kayla, that's Samantha, and our little brother is in the living room, his name is Josh." I say mimicking what Rydel did by pointing at who's who. "Hi Kayla and Samantha." They say. "Well, we better get to the studio now." Ryland says. They start heading out the door when Ross turns around and says " It was nice meeting you all" and gives me a wink that only I can see and walks out the door. " What the fuck was that for!" I say confused. "What?" mom says. "Ross, he gave me a wink before he went out the door." I say. "I think he likes you, even when we've been here for like a day." Samantha says. "Oh" I mumble faintly.

Now over to Ross

**Ross's POV**

After we left we didn't really go to the studio, we really went back to the house. "Why did we go back to the house?" Rydel asked. "We went back to the house because I saw Ross looking at that girl Kayla in a "I really like you" sorta way. That and he was doing something below the belt, if you know want I mean." Ryland said looking over at me. "What?!,your right on my look, but that second thing just NO, just NO." I say to Ryland as I start walking upstairs to my room.

_Five hours later_

It's now twelve p.m. and I still can't stop thinking about Kayla. She's one of those girls that make your heart go a mile a minute. I swear never in my life have I felt this, not even with Laura or Maia.(2) I really want to get to know her better. I decide to go downstairs to get something to help me sleep and while I'm doing that I see someone walking out of Kayla's backyard. I decide to follow him/her to see where he/she is going so I walk outside and exit through the back gate and follow him/her. As I'm watching him/her I see that he/she has brought a blanket and a laptop. I'm at the point where I'm in earshot and I can hear a girls voice, well actually two voices. "Ashlee I'm not kidding I live next to R5. If you want I can send you an autograph from them." "No, I don't care. Just get me lots of stuff sighed by them for me." "Fine Ashlee, I'll try." "Bye" "Bye" I see Kayla shut the laptop and lay down on the blanket so I decide to go up to her. "Hi Kayla." I say walking over to her. "The hell are you doing here!" she screamed. "I was getting something to drink and I saw walking out of your backyard so I follow you." I said. "Why?" she asked. "I thought you were a robber." I say back to her. "Okay?, Well I coun't get to sleep so I video chatted my friend Ashlee." she says. "Cool." I say walking towards her. "Well I better get back to my house then." she says getting up. "Wait, I thought I could get to know you better." I say rushing towards her. "Okay, you can come over here." she said motioning me to sit next to her. "So, what do you want to know about me." Kayla says. "Well anything, what you like/dislike, favorite music, hobbies." I say. "I like many things such as photography. I dislike (or hate) anything that deals with One Direction.(3) My favorite type of music is pop and song I like are ALL R5 songs." I smile."My favorite show is Austin & Ally and I am in love with R5 like, literally(4)" I smile again from head to toe. "Well thats about it." she says. "Well, what about you?" she asked with a grin on her face. "You should know because you love R5 and you watch Austin & Ally." I say smirking. "Your right, well we should get going." Kayla says starting to stand up. "Yeah, so see ya tomorrow?" I ask. "Can't, but I'll see Friday for sure." Kayla says. "Bye Kayla" I say. "Bye Ross" Kayla says as she walks over to me and gives me a hug. Her hug sends a wave of happiness over me so I hug her back with more emotion I could ever feel in my life. After about a minute we let go and I can see her blush in the moonlight. "Damn" I thought has I look into her beautiful turquoise colored eyes. I see her walk off to her house with her blanket and laptop in her arms. I walk back to the house and go up to my room as I try my hardest not to walk up Ryland.(5) As I get into bed I start to drift off with new thoughts about Kayla.

1= My FAVORITE soda

2=onscreen/offscreen romances with them like in _Reel Life & Real Life_

3= I HATE ONE DIRECTION (sorry for the ones that love them)

4=Im to old for Disney but who gives a damn about that but its still my favorite show

5=Ross & Ryland share a room and Riker & Rocky share a room in real life.I got that idea from one of their Keek videos

**A/N- Extra long Ch for you guys, well kinda long and SORRY FOR HTE WAIT I WROTE THIS IN MY NOTEBOOK AND THEN TYPED IT ON THE** COMPUTER

Comments

comeXonXgetXLOUD-Your my FAVORITE author on fanfiction and I love your stories so I dedicated this to you

honesthannah-Thank you heres ch 3 (still sorry for the wait)

Guest-What time did you read this I hope you didnt get caught haha

Lots of Love

Kayla


End file.
